inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderman
About him The Slender Man (also known as Slenderman) is a supernatural creature with nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Slenderman was first mentioned in Something Awful Forum's "Create Paranormal Images". Slender Man generally appears (in modern times) as a tall man in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt, with no eyes, mouth, or clearly defined facial features. It has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands, albeit with fingers longer and bonier than a typical human. Slenderman is typically depicted in imagery and literature as between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, and in the video as around 6-7 feet tall. Because of its inexact nature and differences between series, no one has yet determined what it is. He is the leader of all Creepypasta people. He possesses the powers of transportation and his 8 well-known pages. His biggest enemy in the Creepypasta is Jeff the Killer, while in the game is Pigsaw. Slender Man is known for his scaring act of children and adults, kidnapping them and killing them. He also has 4 or 6 tentacles on his back. In the game Slenderman Saw Game Slenderman is kidnapped by Pigsaw after the puppet, in disguise, knocked him out. He had to get out from the place while his so-called 'friends' of the Creepypasta must destroy him. In the game, he is seen as a villain protagonist. Cody Halloween Rescue Slenderman was near the tied up boy and was talking to him. When Cody fired his pages, Slenderman's tentacles were moving here and there, then he disappeared. Town Saw Game Rubius Saw Game Youtubers Saw Game 2 Youtubers Saw Game 3 Appearances *Slenderman Saw Game (playable) *Cody Halloween Rescue (non-playable) *Town Saw Game (non-playable) *Rubius Saw Game (non-playable) *Youtubers Saw Game 2 (non-playable) *Youtubers Saw Game 3 (non-playable) Slenderman in game (12).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (6).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (1).jpg Slenderman in game (2).jpg Slenderman.jpg Slenderman in game (1).jpg Slenderman in game (3).jpg Slenderman in game (4).jpg Slenderman in game (5).jpg Slenderman in game (6).jpg Slenderman in game (7).jpg Slenderman in game (8).jpg Slenderman in game (9).jpg Slenderman in game (10).jpg Slenderman in game (11).jpg Slenderman in game (13).jpg Trivia *In Cody Halloween Rescue, we saw him in the end of the game, where he had a child as a hostage, while his pages were on top of the trees. *In his own Saw Game, he had to defeat all of his allies in Creepy pasta, which the boss in the end was his large nemessis Jeff the Killer, that had his telepathic powers. *Slenderman was in Inkagames, because he is very known. *Slenderman isn't real as some say, but he is a made up internet character, that just scares people. *In the game Slenderman hasn't have a face (eyes, mouth, etc.), but in the video of the spanish version, the players could see his eyes and mouth. *In Slenderman Saw Game, Pigsaw wanted to know if Slenderman, without his powers, can be brave, scary and strong when he has to face the Creepypasta villains to see if it is or if it's not just for his popularity and to be famous in the internet. Category:Villains Category:Villain heroes Category:Playable Category:Non-Playable Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Internet made characters Category:Male Characters Category:Town Characters